


Will you be my light

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 新片《玛丽女王》背景的AU，管家X少爷





	Will you be my light

 

柯林斯从他的床上醒来。

他的床很大，大到他可以在上面随意打滚，四角的柱子上雕刻着许多复杂的花纹。他睁开眼，看到的是顶上一成不变的床帏，它华丽、厚重、精美，柯林斯几乎记不起它什么时候就存在在那里，但在这么长的时间里，它似乎连褶皱都没有发生过变化，永远那么完美。

柯林斯又闭上眼睛，他并不打算赖床，也没有赖床的习惯，他知道法瑞尔很快就会出现了，哪怕他根本不需要摇床头的铃，法瑞尔一直都会在他醒来的下一刻出现在他的床边，轻柔地叫他起床，一丝不苟地服侍他穿衣。

 

外面传来清脆的鸟鸣，空气清新甜美，清晨的阳光透过窗格映在地上，预示着今天是个好天气。

 

柯林斯坐在床边，眯着眼睛翘着一只脚伸向单膝跪在他前面的法瑞尔，脚趾几乎要戳到他的脸上。一束温暖的阳光柔柔地撒向他的脚面。他的皮肤白皙，淡金色的汗毛在阳光下发出莹亮的柔光，仿佛融化在皮肤上，形成一片流光溢彩，更加衬得少年精致的脚踝犹如白玉雕成。

柯林斯的举动当然是带了几分顽皮的调笑意味，但法瑞尔对眼前的一切丝毫不为所动，只是低着头，给他穿好了袜子，又拍拍他腿侧，示意他该站起来了。

 

柯林斯翘了半天脚没有得到任何回应，瞪了法瑞尔半天，最后悻悻地缩回去，站了起来。床外鸟鸣有点烦人，他觉得这个早晨有点索然无味。

 

“法瑞尔——”他乖乖张开双臂让他的管家给他穿上衣，一边拖长了音调，“今天有什么好玩的吗？”

法瑞尔依旧没说话，柯林斯觉得他今天简直是莫名其妙。但过了一会儿，法瑞尔突然开口了。

“少爷，”他顿了顿，似乎在思考话怎么说，“你还记得上次见到的玛丽小姐吗？”

柯林斯怔了怔，不知道他说的谁，脱口而出：“啊？”

“上次舞会与您跳舞的玛丽小姐……”法瑞尔低着头，柯林斯看不到他的表情，他的声音中没有波澜，继续说道，“她对您一见钟情，今天老爷为你们安排了新的酒会。”

“什么？不记得不记得，我不去。”

“不行，”法瑞尔给他扣上了最后一颗扣子，“您必须在场。”

法瑞尔说完欠了欠身就拿着东西出去了，只留下一个柯林斯怔怔地站在原地。

 

 

今天的早餐桌上，柯林斯瞪着眼前的一杯红茶皱着眉，仿佛这是杯难喝的药水。

“哥哥，你怎么了？”他的小妹妹察觉出了他的不对劲，咬着叉子问他，“这不是平时你最喜欢的早餐吗？”

“太苦了。”

“啊？”

“茶太苦，面包太硬，葡萄太酸。法瑞尔——”

“少爷，有什么吩咐？”法瑞尔表现出了一个称职的管家应有的素质，很快就出现在他身边。

“我要柳橙汁，鲜榨的——不，牛奶吧，现挤的，你亲手去挤。”

“可是……”

“让你去就去！”

少爷你不爱喝牛奶——这句话没能说得出口，法瑞尔转身走了。

 

等法瑞尔给他端上来后柯林斯又开始抱怨太慢了，然后喝了一口，全部吐了出来，又发脾气说味道不对，全部倒在了法瑞尔脚下。

当然味道不对，柯林斯根本不喜欢牛奶的味道，从小闻了就吐。法瑞尔知道他在趁机发泄。周围的人一见气氛不对全溜了，奶娘抱着妹妹飞快地跑了，只留两个人杵在那里。

 

“不生气吗。”柯林斯若无其事地放下杯子，轻声问着他。

法瑞尔还是早上的那个神情，摇摇头，给他擦去衣服上溅到的汁液，说：“多少吃点吧，马车已经准备好了，一会儿该走了。”

柯林斯扑哧扑哧瞪了他会儿，最终还是什么都没说，气鼓鼓地走了。

 

 

柯林斯回来的时候天已经全黑。他现在的样子看上去和早晨出门时没什么异样，但法瑞尔看到他笑嘻嘻的嘴角和亮晶晶的眼睛就知道他喝多了，眼疾手快地上去扶住，果然下车的时候一个踉跄，他差点摔倒。柯林斯最近个头已经比他高了，架住他比以前要多费不少力气。法瑞尔一边随着他晃动，一边努力迈步往屋里走，果然，一股酒气扑面而来。法瑞尔内心叹了一口气。

 

回到房间里法瑞尔给他脱着身上繁复的衣服他就絮絮叨叨地说话。

“法瑞尔，你不知道那个玛丽小姐，她真的很美貌！你都没告诉我……哦，估计你也不知道。”说着他打了个酒嗝，眯上眼睛仿佛在回忆着什么，“身材也好，真的好，呵呵呵。我们一起跳了舞，骑了马，还约了一起去游泳。”

通常这样的说话方式和笑声基本意味着他喝得不少，法瑞尔没有说话，手里的动作也没有停，已经给他脱完了外衣，开始解腰带上复杂的结。

柯林斯顿了顿，继续说：“我和她上床了。”

法瑞尔的手突然滞住了，但很快他又重新动作起来，给柯林斯解扣子。

柯林斯不说话了，倏忽间安静弥漫在他们周围。

最后法瑞尔给他换好了睡衣，轻声说：“那您好好休息吧，不早了。”

“等等，”柯林斯坐在床边，甩着腿抬头看他，笑嘻嘻地说，“晚安吻。”

法瑞尔轻柔地捧起他的脸，让自己的嘴唇印在他的额角上，然后起身，收拾好房内的杂物打算离开。

“等等。”法瑞尔的手已经在门把手上了，柯林斯又叫住了他。

法瑞尔转头看着他，柯林斯说：“操我。”

“……少爷？”

柯林斯站了起来走向他，在距离还有几步远的时候又停了下来，用若无其事的声音轻轻说：“我说，操我啊。”

仿佛在下定什么决心似的，同时他的手放到了自己的衣服上，开始解自己的扣子。这只是一件普通的睡衣，但他的手抖得厉害，简直像是第一次。其实这或许只是酒精使然，事实上他们早就一起度过过无数个腻歪的日日夜夜，对对方的身体无比熟悉。

 

 

后来事情的发展仿佛失去了控制。柯林斯说出那句话的时候心情是有点忐忑的。今天法瑞尔莫名其妙的冷淡让他很委屈——什么，有人喜欢我是我的错吗？出去的一天里他一直心不在焉，闷闷不乐，对所有的人都没好脸色，结果就是喝了比平时更多的酒。回来以后法瑞尔还是那一副半死不活的样子，他就更生气了。但是他从来都不知道该拿法瑞尔怎么办，反而总是被他吃得死死的。最终，他那沉浸在酒精里的脑子促使他脱口而出了那句话。

 

法瑞尔的反应大大出乎了他的意料。他只顿了几秒，就转过身大步走过来，一把抱起柯林斯，把他放在了床上，那动作甚至是有点粗暴而急促的，不同于往日的温柔，熟悉的味道一下子将柯林斯包围住了。

柯林斯几乎是被砸到了床上，还在酒精作用下的脑子因为这样大幅度的动作嗡嗡作响，他呆呆地望着上面的床帏，刚刚自己怎么也解不开的扣子在法瑞尔粗暴的动作下崩得到处都是。柯林斯奶油般白皙细嫩的胸膛露了出来，法瑞尔带有老茧的大手在上面重重地抚摸了几下，奶油上泛起了一片绯红。随后他将手从柯林斯背后穿过去，抚上他的后脑勺，咬住他的嘴唇开始接吻。

 

这是个富含侵略者的吻，法瑞尔对他的嘴唇又撕又咬，强行撬开齿缝伸进去大肆搜刮吮吸。柯林斯被吻得透不过气，法瑞尔平时都会很温柔，反而是柯林斯总是会说“粗暴点”之类的话。今天他的动作让柯林斯突然间很不适应，想挣扎却被压得动弹不得，手无力地在法瑞尔的胸膛上推了几下，最后也只能在空隙间发出一些断断续续的哼哼。

 

窒息之前法瑞尔终于放开了他，柯林斯大口呼吸，口水呛得他直咳嗽，但法瑞尔没有就此放过他，他伸手从熟悉的地方掏出润滑，用手心捂热了抹在柯林斯身后的入口处，伸进两根手指开始开拓，故意勾起手指按压内壁。柯林斯的情欲已经被勾起了，他满意地眯着眼睛哼哼，身体随着法瑞尔的动作晃动，看上去真是醉得不轻。

很快后穴就湿软不堪了，法瑞尔也硬得不行，他抽出手指，自己坐在床边，托着柯林斯的屁股，掰开雪白的臀瓣，露出色泽嫣红、轻轻翕张的小穴，对准自己已经青筋暴起、突突跳动的阴茎，让他慢慢坐了下去。

 

毕竟不是应该被插入的地方，法瑞尔的硬物又太大了，尽管做过多次，进入的瞬间撕裂与饱涨的感觉还是令柯林斯皱起了眉头，难受得直抽气。肠壁在挤压着体内的异物，法瑞尔感受到了他的痉挛，一边用嘴唇在他脸颊和脖子上逡巡，一边手上却继续将他的臀瓣向两边掰开，毫不留情地把他往下按。柯林斯的大腿抖得厉害，呼吸不住地颤抖，体内硬物的顶端这时突然擦到了他的前列腺，他不由得一个哆嗦，浑身瞬间失去了力气，法瑞尔趁机重重一按，就这样让他坐到了最底。

法瑞尔从他身后抱住他，提起他的身体在自己的阴茎上大幅度地操弄。这个姿势对臂力要求很高，但法瑞尔露着胳膊上紧实的肌肉，发出野兽般的低吼，似乎完全不觉得疲倦。这个姿势，重力使得进入极深，体内的巨物总是精准地戳在他最敏感的地带，带来一阵阵不可言说的酥麻，柯林斯很快就不行了，一会儿就开始哭着乱扭，呻吟里一半是痛楚一半是极度的欢愉，结果他被法瑞尔箍得更紧了。

 

“慢……啊……慢点……呜……”柯林斯终于忍不住开口讨饶，法瑞尔终于慢了一点下来，可是性器硕大的顶端慢慢拖过肠壁，在敏感点处细细研磨的感觉简直像一场刑罚，更令他受不了。他浑身抖得像筛子，小声呜咽着，自己粉嫩的阴茎可怜兮兮地翘在身前，顶端分泌的淫液拖出一根老长的银线，滴在自己金色的毛发上。他想伸手给自己解决一下，却是眼冒金星，完全不得劲。法瑞尔感觉到了他的渴望，腾出一只手，套上去给他重重地撸了几下，柯林斯就浑身抽搐，哭喊着射了出来。法瑞尔知道柯林斯刚高潮后的身体会更加敏感，动作便轻柔了下来，有一下没一下地继续抽插，掰过他的脑袋，吻去他眼角的泪水。

 

柯林斯大概是有点酒醒了，神色正常了点，突然开口，抽抽搭搭地说：“我……我骗你的……我没有和别人上床……”

“我知道，”法瑞尔听闻后轻笑了一下，把自己沾满了精液的手掌伸到他面前，“你看，又浓又多，上次做过后是不是连自己动手都没有过？”

这个举动委实太流氓了，饶是厚脸皮柯林斯也刷地满脸通红，别过脸去不看他。法瑞尔将手上的精液全部抹在他柔软的小肚子上，换了个姿势，让柯林斯躺在床上，让他的双腿缠在自己腰侧，重新捅进去抽插。柯林斯哼哼唧唧地随着法瑞尔的挺弄摇摇晃晃，突然又开口道：“那你还……那么凶……不要凶我……啊……”

法瑞尔愣了一下，突然将柯林斯抱了起来，紧紧地搂在自己怀里。

“对不起……对不起对不起对不起……”

法瑞尔不停地道着歉，把头深深地埋在柯林斯的颈窝，一遍又一遍地吻过他的后颈和发尾。

时间仿佛静止了，屋里只有烛台发出昏暗的黄光，打在他们赤裸交缠的肉体上，形成一副隐秘而绝美的画面。

 

 

最后法瑞尔射进他肚子里面的时候他们已经又换了好几轮姿势，柯林斯也被插射了好几次，直到最后流出的几乎就是些透明的液体——他已经没什么好射出来的了。

 

“要死了。”柯林斯刚被放下，只来得及说了一句话，头一歪就昏睡了过去。法瑞尔小心地给他擦去身上乱七八糟的液体，查看了下入口处，有点红肿，却不是很严重，这才放下心来。

熟睡中的柯林斯突然抽搐了一下，带着哭腔说了一句：“不……不要离开我……”法瑞尔听闻心中一惊，结果柯林斯翻了个身，又不动了，法瑞尔才知道他只是说梦话。

 

法瑞尔看着熟睡中的柯林斯，往昔点点涌上心头。

第一次见到柯林斯的时候，他还是个孩子，父母早亡，跟随自己在柯林斯家做管家的爷爷在此生活，而柯林斯还是一个小小的婴儿。法瑞尔看着那个软软的、白白的、还皱巴巴的小肉球，第一次知道刚出生的婴儿是这样的。后来，柯林斯很快就长成了一个可爱的小天使。在一起长大的日子里，他要守护他，不知道什么时候这样的想法就深植在了他的心里。柯林斯是他的光，是他的灯塔，在人生的漫漫长夜里，不管自己即将驶向何方，最终都会掉过头来，向着黑暗中唯一的光亮驶去。

直到柯林斯长大成年，他才知道他也爱自己。最后颇费了柯林斯一番功夫他们才算真正滚到了一起。或许不是柯林斯主动，法瑞尔永远也不会表露心迹。

 

是夜，年轻的柯林斯并不知道怎样的未来在等待着他们，但比他大好几岁的法瑞尔却敏锐地意识到了什么。他的内心犹如困兽般发出哀伤而悲恸的嘶吼，表面却十分平静，什么都没有说，只是将柯林斯金灿灿的脑袋搂在怀里，让吻轻轻落在他的发旋上。

 

“我不会离开你……我发誓……”

 

End.


End file.
